Adiós a mi amada
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Don la amaba, y no hay nada más duro que despedirse de quien más amas y lo único que deseas es darle un funeral digno ¿o no? one-shot


**Adiós a mi amada**

Todo estaba en total silencio, mi familia aguardaba detrás de mí mientras yo hacía los honores de empujar ese bote para que se lo llevara la corriente, cualquiera diría que solo estaba jugando ¿empujar un bote a la mitad de la noche? Ojalá solo fuera eso. Lo importante no era el bote en sí sino el contenido, todos mis sentimientos, mis alegrías, mis tristezas todo estaba dentro de ese bote, pero especialmente…mi amor….

-Leo…hazlo…-Leo prendió la punta de una flecha, apuntó hacia el bote y de un tiro casi perfecto comenzó a arder en llamas, pues contenía productos inflamables para que este pudiera consumir más rápido como el cuerpo que llevaba dentro.

_-Si tan solo me hubieran escuchado, si tan solo existiera la manera de volver al pasado…_

Es lo que pensaba mientras la miraba desaparecer entre la humareda y las llamas que desprendía ese bote que iba en el arroyo. Hace años los Vikingos a modo de respeto lo hacían de esa manera para despedirse de sus fallecidos colocando ofrendas a su alrededor, y así es como quise que fuera en este caso. No había monedas sobre ella, o flores, no hacía falta, de todos modos todo lo que más amaba de ella se iría para siempre. Las memorias, su inteligencia, toda la potencia y fuerza que tenía en su interior….eso y más.

-Don…de verdad lo siento…-miré a Mikey con desprecio total ¡de no haber sido por él nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-Si tan solo te hubieras limitado a seguir mis indicaciones….-miré hacia otro lado realmente estaba enfadado ¿cómo no habría de estarlo? Él me había arrebatado a quien más amaba en el mundo.

Si ella me correspondía o no eso no me importaba, el amor que yo le daba era más que suficiente.

Mikey se alejó silenciosamente sumamente arrepentido por lo que había hecho, si bien no fue una gracia lo que hizo pero estoy seguro que alguna vez lo perdonaré, pero no ahora…no ahora que es tan reciente.

-Don, creo es hora de irnos-me dijo Leo tocando suavemente mi hombro, de alguna manera sabía que él me entendía, sólo él podía entender lo que estaba viviendo.

-Quiero quedarme un poco más, pero si ustedes quieren irse pueden hacerlo-creo que no tenía caso que todos se quedaran, yo era quien más sufría en este caso seguramente ellos en cuanto llegaran a casa seguirían con sus tareas diarias.

-Bien, si eso deseas-hizo una señal a los demás para que le siguieran, Rafa se quejó y luego dio media vuelta como si hubiera esperado que le despidiera desde hace ya largo rato. Mikey que seguía por ahí siguió a Rafa girando de vez en cuando para ver si yo le decía algo. El maestro Splinter tenía cara de somnolencia, se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Hay que aprender a dejar el pasado atrás, no sirve de nada que nos aferremos o nuestras almas siempre vagaran inconformes y molestas. –hizo una pausa cansada y suspiró- y créeme yo sé de eso-agitó su cola nerviosamente y se retiró firmemente.

Me quedé mirando un poco más al final del túnel, pues el arroyo que había usado era de las alcantarillas y este terminaba en una cascada, es decir, el final de todos los conductos a donde llevaban todos los desperdicios. Era una pena que ella tuviera que terminar ahí, pero no había otro lugar que conociera donde pudiera llevarla.

Me giré para no ver cómo iba cayendo por esa cascada al final del túnel, era una visión demasiado horrorosa para mí.

Finalmente di un último vistazo y comencé a caminar hacia la guarida. Suspiré profundamente, era increíble que nunca más la vería de nuevo. Era realmente sorprendente, desde la primera vez que la ví eso fue lo que pensé de verdad. Mis hermanos se preguntaban que le veía pero con el tiempo se fueron dando cuenta de su utilidad y comenzaron a verla con la misma importancia que yo lo hacía.

Hasta Slinter, me atrevería a decir que pasaba más tiempo con Splinter que conmigo, especialmente cuando teníamos que salir de la guarida y ella se quedaba tan solo con él. Estoy casi seguro que le había tomado el maestro mucho cariño aunque nunca me lo dijo personalmente.

Como sea…todo había acabado así. La había encontrado en un basurero y ahora terminaba en uno. Quizás lo que el maestro decía era verdad, no debía aferrarme y debía seguir adelante. Después de todo siempre habrá más de donde la había encontrado a ella. Hay varios peces en el mar dicen por ahí. Así que…a superarlo…y a vengarme de Mikey, algún favor me irá a pedir y yo no se lo daré.

De pronto de la nada me saltó Mikey llorando desesperadamente

-¡perdónameeeee! De verdad no quería hacerlo

-Mikey suéltame….me avergüenzas…

-¡Te soltaré sólo cuando me perdones!-chilló como niño pequeño, le miré con indiferencia pero de pronto hizo esos ojos de gato hambriento que hacen que me llene de culpa, aunque no sé de qué debería sentirme culpable ¡si él había provocado todo esto!

-Mikey…no me mires así-Miró aún con más insistencia-en serio….eso no te funcionará…-sus ojos parecían hacérseles más grandes cada vez que le pedía que no lo hiciera. Respiré profundamente y luego resignadamente le dije-está bien…PERO POBRE DE TI SI VUELVES A TOCAR MIS COMPUTADORAS.-Saltó hacia mí abrazándose como chango, riendo como loco.

-Si si si, ¡lo juro por mi honor hermanito!-suspiré hondo, pensándolo bien no era para tanto. Mientras pensaba esto Mikey ya se había ido a la guarida corriendo seguramente a dar la buena nueva que lo había perdonado, vaya loco.

Si, había roto mi laptop con mayor potencia que tenía y que por lo tanto más amaba, y si, hice un drama de ello y por eso me dijeron que podía darle una muerte digna y accedí a las locas ideas que me dieron.

Esto no lo hacíamos desde que Rafa había roto la figura de acción del Capitán de Leo por eso fue que él mismo me lo sugirió, dijo que se había sentido mejor después de darle un funeral de héroe. Y sí, creo me siento mejor ahora que mi amada y hermosa laptop que me había encontrado en la basura y que con mucho amor reparé descansa en paz….

En fin, ahora mismo iré a buscar una nueva, igual hasta puedo hacerle unas mejoras, April quedará encantada con las nuevas aplicaciones que le haga, seguro se impresiona. Además, Splinter necesitará la máquina para cuando nos vamos, él lo niega pero se de buena fuente (más específicamente del historial) que Sensei se mete al internet a buscar películas y mirarlas mientras estamos en las misiones.

Triste pero cierto.

FIN

….

**Un chiqui fic para ustedes ;D**

**TROLL**

**Se, una bobera pero tenía ganas de subir una tontería de estas desde hacía tiempo XD. Espero se hayan entretenido, y especialmente se haya entendido, si no pueden hacérmelo saber. Un saludo a todos ;D.**

**Todos los personajes no son míos, son de Nickelodeon (ahora) así que no me demanden XD.**

**Saludos y hasta la vista baby B)**


End file.
